yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ATEMVEGETA/Archive 4
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 RE:Translation help!/Rulings Idea! Oops, sorry, I thought I responded to this.... The ruling is about how to officially record the win in official tournaments. Q: Please explain how to record it when, in an official tournament, you win the match with the effect of "Victory Dragon". A: When you're in an official tournament where you play one Match of three Duels, if you win a match with the effect of "Victory Dragon", then you record the wins and losses as follows: *1st Duel in, you use "Victory Dragon" to win the first Duel of the Match. ::2 wins, 0 losses record it as if you won two Duels. *2nd Duel play one Duel, and then you use "Victory Dragon" to win the second one. ::1 win => 2 wins, 0 losses you won the first Duel, then you record it as two wins. ::1 draw => 2 wins, 1 draw you drew the first Duel, then you record it as two wins/one draw. ::1 loss => 2 wins, 1 loss *3rd Duel ::1 win, 1 loss => 2 wins, 1 loss you won the first Duel and lost the second, then you record it as two wins/one loss. ::1 win, 1 draw => 2 wins, 1 draw ::1 loss, 1 draw => 1 win, 1 draw, 1 loss (Win) record it as one win/one loss/one draw, and then note that you won the Match. ::2 draws => 1 win, 2 draws (Win) ~ For the new rulings thing, we should probably start a Forum topic about it. Personally, I'd just delete the old rulings. It's just like what happened when UDE updated their FAQ -- in that case, we didn't keep the old rulings. Konami is basically doing the same thing, so we shouldn't keep the old ones. But that's just me. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 05:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Late reply is late :( :I'd delete all the old rulings. Using my comparison to UDE updating its FAQ, the rulings are no longer on the FAQ, so we shouldn't include them. Konami decided to drop them, so they're either (a) unnecessary/repetitive/obvious and/or (b) no longer accurate and/or © Konami is insane. Hopefully not the third one. :For your template, honestly, it looks a little crowded. I'd prefer it if the rulings were spread out more, like they are currently. There's also the smaller font. :Anyway, you should probably ask these things on the forum. I'm not around that much (stupid real life D:<), so it's probably better to ask the people that are actually here. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) help me please i know that is a easy question but... i could disscad D.D. Crow when the oponent use the effect of "machina forress" and the oponet discarded "machina fortress or is aready in the graveyard. please answerme and i apology for my english, i'm mexican Re: Problem with wiki The history link is in the "My Tools" menu in the bottom right corner. In articles there's also a dropdown where it says "Edited by user name", but that doesn't appear in user talk pages. The messed-up names is a result of the extension SMW being disabled. It's nothing to do with the new skin, but it's been renabled now. All pages should be fixed unless you're looking at a cached version. A lot of people dislike the new skin too, but we don't really have a choice but to use it. However individual users are able to change their skin to Monobook, which was the default skin before the previous one. The previous one can't be used anymore. You can change to Monobook in the "site layout" section in if you want. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) thanx thank you bro, i'm sure you're a great yu-gi-oh player. i'm just a starter player and i have many questions. and i have that question, thanx again. desde tuxpan ver. mexico carlos Nice to see you back Anyways, can you please have a look at Forum:Syncho/Fusion Monster, G.B. Hunter and Giant Trunade? I'm not entirely comfortable with what happened in the game... -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Japanese lores + translated Are you suggesting that we list the OCG Japanese lore, an English translation of the OCG Japanese lore, as well as the TCG English lore? Do you want to list this on pages where the TCG lore is an exact translation of the OCG lore too? Did you say some pages are already displaying the translated Japanese lore? If so, could I see an example? -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah cool, hidden text. I understand. I don't see any problems with adding that. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, you can add them wherever you think they're necessary. Any card that has an official Japanese lore should at least have their Japanese lore printed on their article. Some don't, since we're not finished. You can add missing ones if you want. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Will you be translating the Japanese lores yourself? If so, I'm going to go ahead and add you to my translators list, if you don't mind. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 23:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Dark Gaia I like the OCG lore translation idea above; and on a similar topic, is the OCG text of Evil Hero Dark Gaia supposed say it's a Mandatory or an Optional Trigger? Video games, including WC10, shows the text as an Optional Trigger, and the card itself is programmed to be an optional trigger when it is used. However, the TCG text doesn't say "you can", so it's a Mandatory Trigger. Also, there aren't any rulings which say or hint which it actually is. If it actually is meant to be an Optional Trigger in the OCG, what do we do in the TCG? Do we follow the card? Thanks. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Video Games > TCG translations :/ ... lol : That would mean my answer in Forum:Karakuri vs Evil Hero Dark Gaia would need to be changed. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey hello, ATEMVEGETA... I was woundering... are you a judge??? sorry about my englis spelling jejeje =] have a nice day =] Enyel (talk • ) 11:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Divine Wrath vs Effect Veiler, Maxx C, Swift Scarecrow Can Divine Wrath stop Effect Veiler? I'm pretty sure Effect Veiler starts a chain. What about Swift Scarecrow & Maxx C? --ShadowShine51 (talk • ) 09:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Greetings & Psychic Snail Rulings Q Greetings ATEM, Just a quick-ish rulings question for you, Is Psychic Snail different in OCG text? "That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase" However, when tested in both Tag Force 5, & Duel Transer, it only enables the targeted monster to attack twice during the turn the effect is used on it. So, yeah, do you have any ideas on this? Thanks -Resk (talk • ) 12:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The main point i was asking about was the "That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase" but you answered that anyway, thank you, -Resk (talk • ) 21:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, Someone had incorrectly 'corrected' the... corrected text on Zombie World on your.. corrected card page, I changed it to what it should be, hope you don't mind :3 -Resk (talk • ) 12:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help with the watchlist! I don't think it can be done using the Watchlist. There are a few alternatives: * On the , there's a namespace filter. If you select "Card Rulings" on that, you get recent changes for Card Rulings only. * Similarly can be used to only show new rulings pages. * Finally, can be used to find changes to all pages in a category.e.g. . That's not as good as the recent changes by namespace however, as it won't work if people don't use -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Rulings Hey, I hope you are ok =] I was looking around and I see in ruling page (edit) that says Reference but when i click Edit i dont see anything only and I was woundering how you edit that section of that page... because there are ruling missing on Storm of Ragnarok. Thanks for your attention =] ȜȠɎȨȴ.Ƿɔ.ɯɨʞɨ (talk • ) 18:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) W Nebula + Solem Warning Ruling Q Greetings Atem, Simple question, Can Solemn Warning negate W Nebula Meteor due to it having a Lingering Effect to special summon a monster? thanks -Resk (talk • ) 13:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ty again for fast response -Resk (talk • ) 13:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ty for the ruling update -Resk (talk • ) 15:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : Can you check the Konami FAQs please? or an official source. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 21:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok... but how is this different to the situation where Stardust cannot be used against Mysterious Triangle Junk Box because it doesn't have a destroying effect. It just leaves a lingering effect that destroys the monster during the End Phase? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Er.... ok Triangle wasn't the best choice. Fixed. ::: But Future Fusion shouldn't be a Lingering effect... should it? ::: I finally figured out how to get into that site (yugioh-wiki.net). It always said "Forbidden You don't have permission to access /index.php on this server." whenever I go on it. ::: Apparently Aus IPs aren't allowed, US IPs seem to be fine. ::: I couldn't find your quote, but I found: ::: Ｑ：このカードに対し《王宮の弾圧》、《神の警告》を発動することはできますか？ ::: Ａ：いいえ、できません。(11/02/18) ::: I found your quote in Google Cache though... ::: Ａ：はい、できます。(11/02/17) ::: They changed it?-Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 10:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: Changing it in 1 day is like, the fastest official ruling reversal in the history of Yu-Gi-Oh xD :::: I see, thanks for the explanations. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 22:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ice Edge Ruling Sorry, I must have pasted it onto the wrong tab, it was meant to be for this. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 06:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Condition or Effect? Can you please check Forum:Malefic Truth Dragon question? If it's true that it's an effect, what kind of effect is it? It's not Continuous since it's applied in the Hand. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Infernity Barrier Ruling? I just noticed that there are no page for "Infernity Barrier"... can it negated "Honest" or "Battle Fader" if my opponent activated them from their hand to counter the attack? --FredCa 01:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your respond, it just happened when I used Infernity against my buddy last night and this is where I coming across with a problem. But now it's solved. --FredCa 11:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: W Nebula + Solem Warning Ruling Q : But it was going so well... ok, thanks for the update. : So the Japanese Wiki doesn't source their rulings? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 01:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, so it seems like they contain both official and unofficial rulings; though, it doesn't really help if they don't differentiate them :/ :: From experience, do you think video games (like WC11) have a higher 'correct ruling rate' than those sites? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 09:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Prisma, Dark Gaia, etc. I noticed that "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" was listing in Elemental Hero Prisma's Ruling list, but it's also missing "Five-Headed Dragon" due to it fusion name not showing. Should it be adding or ignored? --FredCa 20:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on Card Ruling pages It's not possible to prevent users with an edit count less than a specified amount from editing certain pages. The next step up from up from what we have in place at the moment is autoconfirmed only. That only allows accounts that are at least four days old and have made at least ten edits. The next step after that is administrators only. I'm certainly against making it administrators only. I'm not entirely in favour of making it autoconfirmed only. You can see more information here and comment if you want. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Effect Resolutions : Can you please have a look at Forum:Alector, Sovereign of Birds Q. : No matter how I explain: "Exiled Force's {effect Activates on the field and Resolves on the field}, even though the {card is in the Graveyard}.", he doesn't believe me. : I even linked to Forum:Debris dragon and lonefire, which shows Deus agreeing with me on that (Except Exiled Force is replaced with Lonefire, and Alector is replaced with Debris Dragon in that). -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 13:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Lava Golem's Effect Does it target? If I have Obelisk on the field that was tribute summon via sac Hardened Armed Dragon, then my opponent decide to tribute my Obelisk along with random monster via using Lava Golem... is that what you think? --FredCa 01:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for an answer. --FredCa 10:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Conditions Can you please take a look and post your ideas at Talk:Condition Effect? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Forum crying for your helps This is all you need to answer. --FredCa 16:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Negating Card effects that activates on hand Can I use cards such as Doomcaliber Knight and Gladiator Beast War Chariot to negate card effects such as Honest , Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind? Can you please elaborate on the "Negating Card" issues? Thanks Butterflyelma (talk • ) 05:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Addition to the negate effect question Can I also negate effects of Dark World Monsters using Doomcaliber Knight and Gladiator Beast War Chariot? Butterflyelma (talk • ) 05:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Another request/question : At Forum:Horus the black flame lv6, can you please explain why there are rulings which say it returns instantly? : Also, while I'm at it, why do Heavy Storm and Malevolent Catastrophe not destroy themselves, but cards like Blasting Fuse and Black Rose Dragon do destroy themselves? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 21:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I see. Thanks. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 22:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Zoma Why did you change the name on the rulings page? The name of the monster is Zoma the Spirit (in English) and I'm pretty certain that we use TCG names unless none is available. what card can negate the summon of gorz? Janjan123 (talk • ) 02:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) may i ask if solemn warning can negate the special summon of gorz? i am confused on what kind special summon can be negated by solemn warning and solemn judgement? can you also please give me examples? or what kind of cards can negate the summon of gorz? thanks :)) Activate If I have Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En and Great Shogun Shien on my field and my oppponent uses an Icarus Attack, I then negated it Using Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En's effect, can he chain Solemn Judgement to it even though I have Great Shogun Shien? If I negate a card that activates, does that mean that it did not activate? meaning my opponent can still activate another card spell/trap card? —This unsigned comment was made by Butterflyelma (talk • ) 03:53, 2011 April 27 '' Delta Crow - Anti Reverse If a control 1 black wing monster, Can I activate Delta Crow - Anti Reverse if it is set on my field? Does the three black wing requirements applies only if I activate it from hand?—This unsigned comment was made by Butterflyelma (talk • ) 04:10, 2011 April 27 ''